The invention relates to machines and methods for wrapping a load with a film of extensible synthetic plastic material. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically changing a film unwinding unit that is mounted on a wrapping machine. The invention further relates to a wrapping machine including such apparatus and to a film unwinding apparatus removably associated with a wrapping machine and a wrapping machine including such unwinding apparatus.